


An Institute You Can't Disparage

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael is strongly against marriage. Unless it's with Alex. Then he's open to the idea.





	An Institute You Can't Disparage

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [cocktail-party-in-an-abattoir](https://cocktail-party-in-an-abattoir.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for helping me title this

"Marriage is a prehistoric ritual that was born as a way to pass a woman from her father to another man because she was property and I don't condone it, nor do I want to perpetuate the continuation of an outdated system that is based in heterosexuality and was deprived of same-sex couples for an outrageously long time and still is in many countries."

Alex sighed slowly as he looked up from his computer to the man in bed beside him. Michael was staring at him behind his glasses, the comically cat-eyed frames hanging on the edge of his nose. Alex resisted the urge to push them up. He stopped resisting after a moment.

"And?" he asked, watching Michael fighting a smile at Alex tailoring his glasses.

"Not and," Michael said.

"_But?_" Alex corrected. His smile grew before he snapped it down again, his lips tight as he stared.

"_But_ if you were to ask me to marry you, I wouldn't, like, be _mad_," Michael said. Alex sputtered a laugh, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? Is that your subtle way of telling me to get it together and propose?" Alex wondered. Michael scrunched up his nose.

"No, I hate the concept of marriage. If I want to be with you forever, then I'm going to do it. I don't need the fear of the troubles of divorce to keep me with you," Michael said_, "_Butif _you_ wanted to..."

"This feels like a trap."

"It's not a trap."

"You say that and then we're going to be 80 and you're going to be tripping me with your cane because I didn't marry when you were young and pretty."

Michael snickered, sinking down into the bed and giving that sweet and boyish smile. "If I do, then you can go ahead and assume I've been brainwashed."

Alex closed his laptop, laying down as well. They were both smiling. They seemed to do that a lot now that they slept in the same bed, reliably, every single night.

"Okay, I'll be 80 and tracking down the person who brainwashed you. It'll be the version of Taken no one wanted," Alex teased. Michael moved closer mindlessly.

"No one wanted the sequel, but that did well. You could make bank," Michael suggested. Alex rolled his eyes, placing his palm on Michael's scruffy cheek before leaning in for a kiss. Michael pushed against him, the pillow engulfing his head as he happily squished between the soft fabric and Michael's lips.

It ended not long after, but it wasn't a travesty. He remembered a time when every short kiss felt like a goodbye he wasn't ready for. Now they were just quiet promises of more.

Michael tucked his head into Alex's chest, both of them disregarding the glasses still on his face.

"I'm just saying..."

"Guerin, I swear to God."

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
